Factory Capers/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide Players unsure when starting Factory Capers can sell all the scenery and footpaths to get some extra cash. It's not that important and hits a potential boost to the rides' ratings, but it can be done. The ideal start would include a good Wild Mouse layout, or the Steel Squeak pre-design, with a long queue. This is important since this coaster will welcome the early ad campaigns, and therefore will have to drain lots of guests off the main grid. The queue line for this coaster should allow guests to wait 10 minutes before boarding, but not 11. This stat can be accessed through the guests tab on the ride's window. On this path, adding Queue TVs & eventually a patrolling entertainer, can prove solid. This ride would be accompanied by an Information Kiosk with correctly set prices, Toilets set to $0.20, a Merry-Go-Round, and a good thrill ride to get the player started with an entrance price to $20. Next step for the player would be to take a small loan out and build a Wooden Roller Coaster. This machine should have the largest possible guest capacity possible, and therefore make a solid use of block brakes. In this regard, custom layouts can prove the best option. These block brakes should be evenly placed, so that no downtime happens due to guests having to wait too long for trains to go from one section to the other. The ideal block brakes spots are : #at the top of every lift hill, including a special small one right after the station, #as close as possible to the boarding station (with only one tile of free track between the block brake & the station), #(if possible) at an exit station (one station for guests to leave the ride, then another one for new guests to board in) #between these two stations, at regular intervals. This roller coaster should charge as many trains as possible, and with long trains obviously. If this design sports at least 5 sections (therefore 4 trains), then it's good enough. This ride will need a decent queue line as well since it will be the subject of future ad campaigns, despite its supposedly excellent throughput. For the rest of the scenario, players should have no problem filling in the gaps slowly with a large variety of rides. Those players who face a money problem can take out small loans, but with plenty of shops & stalls, plenty of rides and an entrance fee to around $50, there should be no problem at all. Players of course should make sure to have enough staff (The Scenario Guide of Crazy Castle includes a solid rule of thumb for calculating this number) and lots of stalls, especially Information Kiosks & Souvenirs Stalls for the umbrella cheat. If the park receives an award, then both incoming new guests and park rating will increase, as positive park awards work as free advertising campaigns in terms of in-game mechanics. There's plenty of space to build, and in theory no further land is required. But players getting cramped in, can build out over the parking lot because the park already owns construction rights there. Overall, this scenario is easy once players get going, and the park rating is relatively easy to keep up if the park remains puke-free. Players who completed Crazy Castle & Electric Fields without problems, should find Factory Capers quite simple. The difficulty level, however, will ramp up for the next scenarios, especially Amity Airfield, Botany Breakers & Gravity Gardens... Category:Scenario Guide